Corridor Love Confess
by engu-ssi
Summary: CHENMIN! Cerita berantakan alur kecepetan typo sana-sini . . #nahlo


**Title : Corridor Love Confess**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jong Dae (Chen) **

**Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) **

**And others! **

**Genre : fluff, romance, friendship **

**Rated : T **

**Length : oneshot**

**. **

**WARNING YAOI! BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER! THE FANFIC 100% ENGU-SSI PROPERTY. DON'T CLAIM AS YOURS! CAST MILIK TUHAN YME DAN OM SOOMAN **

**. **

**ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO SANA-SINI, BAHASA NGAK JELAS! MIANHAE (-/\-) **

**. **

_Suatu pagi di Seoul... _

"Yak! Ayo ayo semuanya kita harus segera berangkat!" seru Kris kepada member EXO lainnya.

"Aduh duizhang, aku malas sekali!" gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Membawa handuk pink-nya sambil mengucek matanya berkali-kali.

"Mandinya bertiga atau berdua saja biar cepat." Usul Suho, salah satu ketua EXO juga. Kris mengangguk kecil lalu mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Suho.

"Baiklah, kalian mandi bertiga atau berdua! Salah satu pakai kamar mandi di lantai dua dan di lantai satu. Luhan, mandi dengan Sehun sana." Perintah Kris.

Luhan mengangguk kecil lalu segera mencari adik kesayangannya itu atau ekhm lebih tepatnya pujaan hatinya itu. Ketika ia sudah menemukannya, ia langsung menyeret Sehun ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli dengan ocehan Sehun.

"Kaiiii! Ayo kita harus segera mandiiii!" teriak Kyungsoo alias D.O sambil memanggil nama namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ayo hyung. Mandi berdua saja kan?" tanya Kai sambil mengeluarkan senyum atau tepatnya smirk. Membuat D.O bergidik ngeri.

"A-Aku mandi sama Suho saja deh..." tukas D.O. Belum sempat dia berjalan menemui Suho, Kai langsung menyeretnya ke kamar mandi di lantai dua.

"Aku mau membangunkan Tao dulu lalu segera mandi. Oh ya dimana BaekYeol? Sudah bangun?" ujar Kris kepada Suho.

Suho menunjuk ke arah ruang keluarga dengan wajah berseri-seri. Menunjukkan dua pasangan yang ternyata paling rajin di antara semuanya. "Tuh, sudah. Paling rajin."

"Tumben sekali. Ya sudah, kau bangunkan Lay dan aku bangunkan Tao. Dan segera mandi ne." Perintah Kris yang disusul anggukan oleh Suho.

_ChenMin room... _

Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu menggeliat. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka, ia baru saja bangun tidur. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya dan ketika sudah terbiasa, ia segera menundukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur ukuran sedang itu. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan kakinya terasa berat.

Ia menoleh, untuk melihat namja imut yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut putihnya. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu perlahan-lahan menarik selimut itu agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Xiumin hyung..." panggil laki-laki yang bernama Chen. Berbisik di telinga Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Enghh..." erang Xiumin. "5 menit lagi."

"Tidak ada 5 menit lagi. Nanti kita di tinggal untuk pemotretan loh. Ayo hyung, bangun." Ujar Chen, masih lembut.

Hari ini mereka ada photoshoot making film untuk album baru mereka, XOXO Album. Dan mereka harus datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dan ketika Chen mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kamarnya bersama Xiumin, ia tau betul semuanya sudah bersiap-siap dan duizhang sudah mengoceh. Karena itu ia terbangun dan ingin segera membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Mandoo hyung..." panggil Chen sekali lagi, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Xiumin mengerang kecil.

"Ayo Mandoo hyung sayang, bangun..."

Chen mengelus pipi Xiumin pelan dan kepala kardusnya bertumpu di pundak Xiumin. Senyumnya tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Mandoo hyung, ayo bangun nanti kita dimarahi duizhang..." masih berusaha.

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu ia mendapatkan ide. Ide iseng. Ia memeluk pinggang Xiumin erat-erat. Lalu matanya menuju ke pipi bakpao Xiumin dengan berbinar-binar, seperti ingin melahap pipi itu. Dengan segera Chen mengarahkan bibirnya ke pipi Xiumin lalu menciumnya cukup lama.

Xiumin membuka matanya dengan cepat dan membulatkan matanya. Dia kaget sekaligus malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chen. Segera saja Xiumin mendorong Chen dan berhasil membuat Chen terjatuh dari kasur dengan bokong mendarat duluan. Malangnya Chen.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU MENCIUMKU HAH?! DASAR ADIK TAK TAU DIRI!" gerutu Xiumin dengan wajah memerah. Oh akuilah, kau suka kan?

"A-Aduh hyung.. Habis kau tidak mau bangun juga..." bela Chen sembari mengusap bokongnya yang kesakitan.

Xiumin mendengus kesal lalu memutar matanya dengan malas. Ia bisa rasakan bibir Chen yang kenyal menyentuh pipinya. Oh wajahmu Xiumin, semakin merah. Chen yang melihat itu menyeringai kecil lalu menatap Xiumin dalam-dalam. Membuat pipi Xiumin semakin merah.

"A-Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Xiumin dengan ketus.

"Kau suka kan kalau aku cium seperti itu, hyung?" Chen mengangguk pelan, tetap menatap Xiumin.

"Siapa yang suka sih? I-Idih..." elak Xiumin.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Chen, segera berdiri lalu perlahan-pelahan berjalan menuju Xiumin.

Xiumin melangkah mundur ketika Chen semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Sadar tidak bisa mundur lagi, Xiumin menutup matanya. Pasrah akan keadaan (yang sebenarnya ia suka).

Chen meraih pinggang Xiumin lalu menatap Xiumin lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum, manis. Tidak sebuah smirk yang membuat Xiumin takut. Chen mencubit hidung Xiumin gemas lalu beralih ke pipi bakpao Xiumin, mencubitnya berkali-kali sampai si pemilik merasa sakit sekaligus geli.

"Ayo Xiumin hyung kita harus segera mandi." Ujar Chen yang disusul anggukan dari Xiumin.

**-Corridor Love Confess-**

"M-Mwoya?! Mandi berdua?!" pekik Xiumin ketika mendengar perintah Kris.

"Iya, aku sudah mandi dengan Tao tadi. Suho dan Lay sudah masuk kamar mandi di atas. Terakhir kalian, jadi kalian harus mandi berdua." Jelas Kris.

"Ah tidak, tidak..." Xiumin melirik Chen yang sedang memperhatikan BaekYeol bermain play station itu. "Aku tidak bisa mandi dengan Chen..."

"Kenapa ge? Gege takut ya sama Chen gege?" tanya si panda polos, Tao.

Xiumin menggeleng lalu mengangguk lalu menggeleng lagi. Ia saja bingung kenapa dia takut mandi dengan Chen. Jadi kepikiran kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Blush! Pipi bakpao itu kembali memerah.

"Aduh Suho, kau kenapa menghabiskan sabunku?!" teriak Lay dari lantai atas. Keberuntungan! SuLay baru selesai mandi.

"Maafkan aku Lay, aku tak bermaksud eh. Nanti aku belikan lagi." Ujar Suho. Dia berjalan gontai dengan handuk yang masih bertengker di pundaknya.

"Yak! Susah tau cari sabun itu!" bela Lay yang berjalan turun di belakang Suho.

"Ssstt... Kalian berdua berisik nih. Jadi kalah kan!" gerutu Chanyeol dengan nada ketusnya. Dia baru saja dikalahkan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain Guitar Hero. Dasar bocah.

"Ya sudah kalian tidak usah mandi berdua. Chen! Cepat mandi! Xiumin hyung pakai kamar mandi di bawah saja ne. 20 menit lagi kita berangkat." Jelas Kris.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Bagaimana dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi? Bibir kenyal itu seakan membekas di pipi Xiumin dengan sangat jelas. Xiumin mengelus pipi itu berkali-kali sambil tersenyum sumringah. Lalu dia terdiam, membulatkan matanya, dan...

"ARGHHH!" pekik Xiumin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

TOK TOK!

"E-Eh?! Nugu!? Aku belum selesai mandi!" seru Xiumin ketus.

"Aku dengar kau berteriak. Aku khawatir, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen, laki-laki yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi yang kini sedang Xiumin tempati.

Xiumin menelan ludah. "D-Dia khawatir padaku..."

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?! Aku dobrak pintunya ne?!" teriak Chen, terlihat panik dari nadanya.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Kakinya berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, membuka kuncinya, dan perlahan memutar knop pintu. Ada rasa tak biasa ketika perlahan-lahan wajah Chen terlihat oleh matanya. Apa ini? Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Oh Xiumin, jangan katakan wajahmu memerah lagi!

"HYUNG! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" pekik Chen ketika Xiumin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, C-Chen..." balas Xiumin, gugup.

"Syukurlah, cepat mandinya. Aku tunggu ne." Ujar Chen dengan senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Xiumin mengangguk kecil.

CKLEK

Xiumin mengunci kembali pintu kamar mandinya. Berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Xiumin menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mandi.

Kenapa semua ini terasa aneh? Kenapa ketika Chen menciumnya, ada rasa yang aneh di dalam hatinya? Kenapa ketika Chen bilang dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya serasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik dirinya? Xiumin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa.

Laki-laki berpipi bakpao itu segera menyelesaikan mandinya, kasihan kan jika membiarkan Chen yang menunggunya. Segera ia ambil handuknya dan membungkus badan porselen-nya. Xiumin berjalan gontai ketika dia baru saja keluar kamar mandi. Sedikit membersihkan kakinya dari air di karpet kamar mandi agar tidak terlalu licin.

GREP!

"Xiumin hyung kenapa lama sekali?"

DEG!

"C-Chen... Lepaskan..." perintah Xiumin. Ia sedikit menunduk, memperlihatkan lehernya yang mulus.

Chen mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin bergidik sekaligus tersenyum tipis, malu. Keadaan Xiumin yang hanya ditutupi handuk itu membuat Chen menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

"Xiumin hyung... Cantik..." bisik Chen seduktif. Xiumin bergidik.

"Hentikan Chen, nanti dicariin Kris. Ayolah Chen, jangan kekanak-kanakan." Tukas Xiumin. Ia mendorong Chen kuat-kuat, menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari dirinya.

"Hyung, biar aku bantu memakaikan bajunya." Ujar Chen polos.

"Heh?! Tidak. Kau tunggu di luar!" seru Xiumin. Ia kembali bergidik ketika Chen mengatakan itu.

Chen terkikik geli lalu ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sepertinya dia berhasil mempermainkan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa tertunduk dan semburat merah kembali memakan pipinya. Chen tersenyum tipis lalu ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, membiarkan hyung-nya itu berganti baju.

**-Corridor Love Confess-**

Chen menatap langit-langit ruangan bercat putih itu. Dia dengan sabar menunggu Xiumin untuk berganti baju. Baginya, menunggu Xiumin adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Dia tak merasa bosan atau hilang kesabaran ketika menunggu Xiumin. Chen tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu tadi... Hahaha, Chen babo..." gumam Chen.

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia melihat koridor yang tak begitu luas. Di lantai dua ini terdapat kamarnya dengan Xiumin, KaiSoo, dan BaekYeol. Sisanya berada di lantai satu. Member EXO yang lain sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. BaekYeol, KaiSoo, dan yang lainnya, adalah pasangan yang serasi. Tinggal Xiumin dan Chen yang belum menjalani hubungan apapun.

Chen hanya sebatas adik untuk Xiumin. Pikiran Chen adalah, Xiumin menyukai Luhan. Tapi sayang Luhan sudah punya Sehun. Apakah Xiumin masih suka dengan Luhan? Dan tak mau pindah ke lain hati? Padahal ada orang yang juga mencintainya.

Ya, Chen memendam rasa pada Xiumin cukup lama. Dia merasa cemburu ketika Luhan berdekatan dengan Xiumin atau sebaliknya. Chen tidak tau perasaan Xiumin, yang dia tau hanya Luhan dan Xiumin sangat dekat. Apakah Xiumin mencintai Luhan dan cinta itu tak balaskan? Sama seperti cinta Chen kepada Xiumin.

Chen ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Tapi dia sangat takut, takut tersakiti dan Xiumin menjauh dari dirinya. Dia tau, mereka berdua suka skinship dimana pun. Apa lagi mereka sekamar, jadi terkadang Chen suka melakukan skinship dengan Xiumin maupun sebaliknya. Tapi untuk Xiumin, mungkin itu tak ada apa-apanya. Tidak seperti Chen yang penuh arti dan cinta. Oh Tuhan, ini sakit sekali.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, segera Chen menoleh dan melemparkan senyum hangatnya kepada Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan duluan. Chen dengan segera menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Penuh cinta dan perasaan. Xiumin memperhatikan tangan Chen yang membungkus jemari Xiumin dengan hangat lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Chen. Xiumin tersenyum tipis lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Chen.

"Chen... Kau hangat sekali..." ujar Xiumin lembut.

"Hm... Benarkah?" tanya Chen, dengan sangat lembut.

Xiumin mengangguk kecil, membiarkan kepalanya terbenam di leher jenjang Chen. Menyesap aroma mint khas milik Chen.

"Ah Xiumin hyung... Aku mau bertanya padamu." Ujar Chen pelan.

Xiumin menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa Chen?"

"A-Apakah kau sangat dekat dengan Luhan hyung?"

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, hampir mirip seperti D.O. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya memerah, badannya sedikit bergetar. Chen yang melihat itu hanya bisa dag-dig-dug sendiri /? Dia harus mencari kepastian!

"H-Hyung? K-Kau benar-benar dekat dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Chen sekali lagi. Menunduk, menahan malu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! PFFTTT... C-CHEN?! HAHAHAHAH APA TADI?! DEKAT DENGAN LUHAN?! HAHAHAHAHAHA ya memang sih aku dekat dengan Luhan."

Ekspresi Chen sekarang -_-"

Ekspresi author sekarang ._.

Okesip itu gak penting. Lanjut. Chen mengabstrakan /? wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Xiumin yang juga abstrak. Sepertinya tadi dia menertawakan Chen dengan pertanyaannya lalu nada suaranya kembali tenang di akhir kata. Chen, pikirkan dua kali orang yang kau cintai sekarang.

"Jadi kau mencintai Luhan?" tanya Chen. Sangat hati-hati.

"Apa? Mencintai Luhan? Aniyaaaa. Kau ini aneh sekali Chen~" pekik Xiumin. Kembali menahan tawanya karena Chen.

Chen menghembuskan nafas leganya, namun ia tarik lagi. Kenapa? Karena ia tak tau siapa yang dicintai Xiumin bukan? Bagaimana kalau dia mencintai Suho? Atau Lay? Atau member yang lainnya? Tidak tidak, Chen tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"C-Chen..." Xiumin memotong perkataannya.

"Ne?"

"... K-kalau Chen sudah punya pasangan belum?" sambung Xiumin dengan gugup.

Chen mengusap tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tangan kanannya semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Xiumin. Ia tak peduli dengan laki-laki di depannya yang sedang menahan malu. Dia sedikit gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin yang terkesan terarah. Tunggu, terarah?

"B-Belum hyung..." jawab Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah ketika mendengar jawaban Chen. Dia memperdalam wajahnya di leher Chen, membuat Chen sedikit geli sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah hyung-nya itu. Chen melepas genggamannya dari tangan Xiumin, membuat Xiumin sedikit mendesah kecewa. Namun, lebih dari itu, Chen memeluk pinggang Xiumin. Membawanya berjalan mundur hingga punggung Xiumin bersandar pada dinding. Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin dengan lembut lalu mengarahkan matanya ke pipi bakpao Xiumin. Tangannya segera mencubit pipi hyung-nya dengan lembut, membuat Xiumin terkekeh geli.

"C-Chen... Ayo kita segera turun. Nanti kita dicariin, Chen." Pinta Xiumin.

"Masih ada 10 menit kan? Tak ada salahnya bukan?" tanya Chen, sedikit seduktif.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chen. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipin mandoo-nya. Chen tersenyum tipis, lalu ia segera meraih dagu Xiumin, mengarahkan kembali wajah Xiumin untuk melihat dirinya. Xiumin sedikit menggigit bibirnya, menahan malu termasuk rasa sesak. Bukan sesak yang sakit, tapi sesak yang membahagiakan. Perasaan yang aneh.

"Jadi... Apakah ada seseorang yang kau cintai... Kim Min Seok?" tanya Chen, lagi-lagi seduktif.

Xiumin menutup matanya lalu menggeleng dengan cepat. Ada rasa kecewa di dalam hati Chen. Namun laki-laki berkepala kardus itu yakin kalau Xiumin memiliki orang yang dicintai. Hanya saja dia terlalu terpojok dengan keadaannya kkk~

"Jangan bohong padaku..." goda Chen dengan smirk mengembang. Ayo Chen, lanjutkan! /?

Xiumin menunduk lalu jemarinya membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran tak kasat mata di dada Chen. Tangan kanannya yang senggang, ia kaitkan di leher Chen lalu mengelus tengkuk Chen dengan lembut.

"M-Memang ada sih..." jawab Xiumin pelan.

"Hm? Nuguya?" bisik Chen tepat ditelinga Xiumin. Membuat bulu kuduk Xiumin sedikit berdiri karenanya.

Chen semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dipinggang Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin sulit menulan ludahnya sendiri. Namun terbesit ide iseng dipikiran Xiumin. Jika Chen bersikap seduktif padanya, bagaimana kalau dia juga? Hahaha, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Xiumin mengelus tengkuk Chen perlahan, membuat empunya sedikit terkikik geli. Xiumin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kedua tangannya ia kaitkan di leher Chen, mempersempit jarak mereka, menuju telinga Chen dengan maksud ingin berbisik sesuatu padanya. Chen hanya bisa diam, membiarkan hyung-nya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Laki-laki itu..." bisik Xiumin tepat di telinga Chen. "... Memiliki marga yang sama denganku..."

Chen sweatdrop.

"... Setiap hari selalu bersama denganku..."

"... Yang satu kamar denganku..."

"... Yang tadi pagi baru saja menciumku..."

"... Yang kini mmphhh-"

Chen segera mencium bibir Xiumin, melahap bibir kenyal itu dengan **SEDIKIT **lembut. Membuat si empunya sedikit mendesah dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Chen. Chen mengacak-acak rambut brown Xiumin disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sementara Xiumin? Hanya bisa pasrah dan terhanyut dalam permainan Chen.

Xiumin tercekat, kehabisan nafas. Segera ia sedikit mendorong Chen menjauh darinya. Mengambil nafas cukup banyak dan mulai mengstabilkan detak jantungnya. Xiumin menatap Chen yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pipinya kembali memerah, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Chen berhasil merebut first kiss-nya tanpa permisi.

"S-Sialan kau Kim Jong Dae..." umpat Xiumin.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Chen dengan sangat yakin. Dia dekap kembali pinggang Xiumin dengan erat, lalu mengelus punggung Xiumin dengan lembut.

Xiumin mengangguk kecil, dengan semburat merah di sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Min Seok..." bisik Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi imutnya lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibir Chen, membiarkan mereka kembali terhanyut dalam kebahagian.

_Sementara itu..._

"Xiumin hyung ganas juga ya..." bisik Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sedang mengintip pasangan baru di koridor itu.

ChanBaek terkikik geli lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Mendokumentasikan adegan mesra ChenMin. Lalu kembali terkikik geli ketika melihat hasil jepretan mereka atau video mereka.

Mereka sebenarnya mendapatkan tugas untuk memanggil Chen dan Xiumin, eh maksudnya pasangan baru, ChenMin untuk segera turun kebawah dan segera pergi karena EXO sudah telat sekali untuk pemotretan itu. Namun karena melihat adegan mesra ChenMin, mereka lebih baik menikmati pasangan baru itu berlovey dovey dihadapan mereka.

"Nah sudah puas... Ayo segera turun Chanyeol..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sekali jepret lagi... Nah nah okay okay! Ayo!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara khas baritonnya.

"Sssttt... Pelan-pelan Yeollie, nanti ketahuan!" desis Baekhyun.

"Oh iya ya..." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. "Eh, kita nunjukin ini kapan?"

Baekhyun mengelus dagunya berkali-kali, matanya melirik ke arah langit-langit, bibirnya sedikit ia pout-kan. Sangat imut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya ke udara dengan wajah sumringah.

"Nanti kita harus buat ChenMin tidur duluan. Kita kasih tau Kris soal ini, biar dia bantuin kita untuk ngumpulin anak-anak yang lain di ruang keluarga. Nah terus BANG! Semuanya tau kalau ChenMin udah jadian. Terus kita makan-makan deh!" seru Baekhyun, tetap berbisik agar tidak ketahuan.

"Ide yang bagus! Tapi gimana caranya kita bikin ChenMin tidur duluan?" ujar Chanyeol sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ah itu sih masalah gampang! Kita bicarain sama Kris! Udah yuk, kita turun!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera turun.

ChanBaek sedikit berjinjit ketika menuruni tangga, takut ChenMin mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"CHEN, XIUMIN HYUNG! CEPAT TURUUUUN!" teriak Baekhyun ketika sudah diambang pintu. Segera berlari keluar dan menutup pintu dorm dengan keras. Membuat suara bising di antara kesunyian EXO dorm.

Sementara ChenMin? Mereka panik sendiri karena takut dimarahi oleh Kris. Kekekeke~ pasangan baru yang sial!

**THE? END~**

**GIMANA? Gaje ya? Berantakan? Alurnya gak jelas? Duh maap ya maap -_-" aku gak begitu bakat sih bikin kayak gini ehehehe, jadi makanya... maaf kalo berantakan ya u_u **

**MIND TO GIVE SOME REVIEW?**

**GOMAWOOO! THANKS FOR READING! ^^**


End file.
